Brunestud: Crimson War
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: What happened if Crimson Moon survived his battle against Zelretch and escaped through the dimensions? What if he found a host in a certain blonde Dhampir with a Longinus? But as with Zelretch, Crimson Moon had underestimated his host and had now created his own greatest enemy and Valerie will stop at nothing to kill him. The battle for the Throne of Brunestud had begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Brunestud**

It was well known that Zelretch defeated the Crimson Moon Brunestud using the power of his True Magic, the Kaleidoscope. It is a feat that shows how different and powerful True Magic is compared to regular magecraft to be able to defeat a TYPE. It is a power outside the norm that it could defeat a literal alien life-form that possessed enough power to destroy the world itself.

But did he?

In many iteration of this epic battle, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg did defeat the Crimson Moon, and in this one it is no different, except for one small fact.

Just after he turn Zelretch into a Dead Apostle, the dying Crimson Moon abandon his body, slipping through a portal that he forcefully opened due to the dimensional instability caused by his battle with Zelretch. He, the Type-Moon, was defeated. But he had not perished entirely. Drifting in the gap between dimensions, Crimson Moon's soul awaits for the day he could return.

The Crimson Moon's consciousness slowly enter a state of sleep as his soul drifted in the dimensional sea with only his remaining power sustaining him. Little did he know that his survival had drastically changed the fate of two worlds.

* * *

-Romania-

Death and destruction, that is what people will see when they entered the territory of the Vampires in Romania. Some could speculate on how it came to this. Most would think that both sides of the Vampires, the Carmilla and the Tepes, have gone into an all out war with each other after centuries of animosity.

It is not.

Torn bodies littered the roads that led to the Carmilla faction's castle. Very few vampires out of the thousands had a clean death as most can't even be recognized. It's an indiscriminate slaughter as neither Tepes nor Carmilla vampires were spared in the rampage of the first two super vampires in their battle to annihilate each other. Small and big structures were leveled equally in their wake much like the bodies of the vampires.

But the biggest difference with the usual scenery of a vampire town is the lack of mist. Everything was laid to bare for the whole world to see… yet none will see this scenery until much later. Because the enormous Crimson Moon that shines down upon the vampire territory will hide everything from sight until its master is finished.

The Carmilla faction castle had been replaced by another castle, one much larger and more majestic than either faction's. And it is the source of all events that transpired in the vampire territory because should they know the name and purpose of the castle, all of them would've fled from Romania long ago.

The Millennium Castle Brunestud

Right in the heart of the castle, the throne room of the Crimson Moon, two vampires are fighting in a deadly clash that would've gone down to legends. One is a male with blonde hair wearing Victorian era clothing and the other is a female with long blonde hair wearing a white dress with the skirt torn for the sake of mobility. Both of them had clashed for three full nights and are nearing their limit.

They had beaten each other bloodily but they would soon regenerate at an impossible speed even for vampires. Their fist shook the very earth, their full power could easily level mountains. But this will be the last time in a while they could fight like this as they both had pushed each other to the brink both physically and mentally. The blood that they absorb could only do so much with the level of damage they could do.

The male is Crimson Moon Brunestud himself. While the face once had answered to a different name, it now belongs to Crimson Moon Brunestud. The female is a dhampir who used to be known as Valerie Tepes. Now she is no longer a dhampir but the strongest kind of vampire in existence. The two of them are the first of their kind and this is their show of power, the power of the super vampires that is commonly known as Dead Apostles.

"Won't you just die already!"

Valerie screamed as she slammed down Brunestud onto the floor with enough strength to crush iron. It's fortunate that the Millennium Castle is extremely durable in Brunestud's possession or he would've gone through several floors if the Castle was made of ordinary concrete. It did turn Brunestud into a large splatter on the ground but he soon regenerated from that. He counterattacked with a clawed strike through Valerie's heart.

That would've killed anyone else but not Valerie, at least, not Valerie as she is right now. Valerie took Brunestud's arm and rip it from his body. She uses the arm to strike him across the face. She kneed his head with enough force to shatter his skull but again he regenerated and so did Valerie's heart.

Brunestud respond with slicing Valerie's head off but again she regenerated at an impossible speed. Valerie made a sword of light using magic and sliced Brunested in two. Again it did not stop Brunestud as his body regenerated again with minor inconvenience. But both of them knew that they can't keep killing each other like this endlessly. They are evenly matched and the battle could go either way. They have to make it decisive as they're both at their very limit.

"To think that I will be pushed to near defeat a second time just shortly after my return. Once again I have underestimated my enemy and has to pay for it."

Brunestud said. Valerie and Brunestud had put some distance and are now twenty meters away from each other. But it is a distance they could cover in near instant should they need to.

"If I had known what you are from the start, I would've killed myself and take you with me."

Valerie spat. The normally cheerful and mild mannered vampire looked at Brunestud with crimson eyes burning with hatred and rage. Brunestud's expression though never changed from the beginning of their fight. The Crimson Moon is not entirely emotionless though as Valerie detected a hint of annoyance on his face.

They are so spent that they can no longer use their weapons. Valerie could no longer form powerful energy weapons while Brunestud can no longer use Alt Nagel and his Knight Arm and has to focus on regeneration and enhancement. Their weapons have clashed repeatedly but now the two Dead Apostles only have their bodies to fight with and a little magic left. In fact, it is only because Valerie is focusing all her remaining strength on Sephiroth Graal to boost her that she could match Brunestud.

"Hmph, little girl, it is only because I decided to modify your body first before taking it over that you are now still standing and fighting me. Truly yours is the ideal body I desire, not this patchwork body that was once your brother. But it doesn't matter. If I claim your Grail then I can reclaim my true power. Then it is only a matter of reclaiming the third Grail and then nobody, not even Zelretch, will be able to stop me."

Valerie grit her teeth in anger. The Grail, her Longinus class sacred gear, the Sephiroth Graal, was a sub-species in the form of three separate Grails. But Crimson Moon had taken one when she forcefully ejected him from her body. Valerie cursed her fate, her life, and her very existence. Not only did she possess a sacred gear that would've slowly drove her to madness, she was also the host of the Crimson Moon before she rejected him.

It would've been the end of it if Brunestud was ejected, at least for her. But Brunestud manage to take one of her lesser Grail and using it, took over her half-brother's body and suck enough blood to temporarily return to his peak strength, or at least, as much power as his current body could handle.

If she had been weaker and Brunestud were to take over her body after adjusting it into something suitable for him, the Crimson Moon could've ended the world by dropping the moon right in this instant. Compared to that, the extinction of the vampire race is a small price to pay, at least that's what Valerie is convincing herself to believe. To match him, she was forced to consume as much blood, and not only that, even consume the souls of every vampire that became her victim so she could assimilate their abilities, skill, and experience so she could match Brunestud in combat.

She simply cannot fail to destroy Brunestud, even if the cost is the very life of her own race. But she also cannot defeat him right now. She cannot leave things to chance. They're equally strong at this moment and battle could go either way. Should Brunestud kill her, then nobody can stop him. He will take her Greater Grail and after recovering, he will claim the other Grail and destroy the world.

Valerie who was his host for years knew the extent of his power and what can happen if he claims all her Grails after returning to full power. Nothing can stop him, not even Ophis. By himself as he is, Brunestud is already very powerful. If he managed to reestablish his connection with the moon, not even Shiva could beat him. But if he obtains her Grail and master it, he would be the strongest being in the world. With the power of the moon and her Grail, he could take over the earth easily and become Earth's Ultimate One too. If he became Earth and Moon's Ultimate One at the same time, there will be no stopping him.

Suddenly Valerie got an idea, an interesting and very dangerous idea that would cripple her for a while but the same goes for Brunestud. It is at least a better idea than gambling on the chance if she could kill him first.

"…I guess there's no other choice."

"Hmm? What are you doing little girl?"

"Brunestud… I'm ending this!"

Crimson Moon's eyes widened at Valerie's declaration as he felt a sudden drain from his and Valerie's soul. She had done something and Brunestud doesn't know enough about sacred gears to identify it. Valerie slowly step forward and utter two words that would end their battle… for now.

With a pained expression, Valerie forcefully unleashes the power of her Longinus.

"Balance… Break."

* * *

-10 hours later-

Valerie Tepes is breathing heavily as she clutch her chest that is currently throbbing in pain. Her whole body felt hot but if one were to touch her, they would only feel the cold touch of her skin. She knew the pain is not physical but caused by her liberal use of Sephiroth Graal along with what she did.

To match the Crimson Moon, she was not only forced to consume blood but also soul through the use of Sephiroth Graal. She devour and assimilate the souls of vampires she consumed and mad their skill and experience her own. During the battle, her high emotional level managed to suppress the ego of the souls she consumed and draw out their combat experience to fight the Crimson Moon to a standstill. Now though, not only does she have to fully assimilate what she stole from the Crimson Moon but she also has to dominate the ego of the souls she consumed.

Her very soul is burning and she knew it's a losing fight. She devoured thousands upon thousands of souls and now she will be devoured in return… unless she does something quickly.

"Khh… I have… no choice. Sephiroth Graal, hear my plea."

Valerie Tepes made one last wish on her Grail. Chain began to appear and wrap around her and her surroundings began to change. As the chains finished wrapping itself around her, Valerie Tepes closed her eyes and entered a deep slumber. The next time she wakes up though, she knew, she will no longer be Valerie Tepes.

* * *

-3 years later-

Deep inside a castle sat on a throne is a young girl. She looks to be in her late teen with long flowing blonde hair and a white dress. In this castle where the sun never rises, the girl had been sleeping for three years, and the time has come for her to wake up.

The chains that seem to be all over the throne room began to move and slowly they disappear into the ground and ceiling. The moment they disappear, the girl's body began to twitch. Slowly, her eyelids open to reveal a pair of slitted deep crimson eyes with glowing golden light inside instead of the usual red eyes of the common vampires.

The girl yawned and stretched her arms. When she finally woke up, she leapt out of the throne and look up at the ceiling. The golden glow in her eyes became brighter but then dimmed after a while, settling finally on a faint glow that would be hard to notice.

"Three years. That was a long time. And my Longinus had changed once again. A sub-species which now resides in my eyes. I suppose instead of Sephiroth Graal, I should call it the Mystic Eyes of Soul? No, Sephiroth Eyes would do."

She chuckled as she decided on a name for her new sub-species. After a moment, the girl frowns. She did not expect to sleep for so long. But dealing with the thousands of souls and assimilating the power she stole took that much time. Then she looked up again and the ceiling rippled as darkness spread and reveal an illusory image. Her eyes glow once again and an image of herself sleeping inside a cage was seen. The girl then banished the image and sighs.

She shook her head and snapped her finger. A golden magic circle appear underneath her feet and as it travels up her body, her clothing changed from the dress she used during her battle with Crimson Moon into a schoolgirl uniform she once saw in a book from a memory that now seems to be so long ago.

"Now then, shall we?"

The girl, Valerie, walked out through the door of the throne room and once again entered the world.

* * *

 **So this is the rewrite of Rise of Brunestud. I'm again taking so much liberty with Sephiroth Graal and Valerie's capability. Anyway, I'm too busy to make long notes here so if there are any questions or curiosity, either PM me or leave a review. What I fixed for this first chapter is giving a reason how Valerie could match Crimson Moon, even a weakened one, and change the timeskip from 5 years to 3 years. Of course, with this beginning, things will change in later chapters. Valerie also won't be heading to Kuoh immediately and will explore and increase her power.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unfamiliar World**

Valerie blinked a few times as she tried to adjust to the new sight granted by her eyes.

The moment she left the Millennium Castle and back to the world, she had been seeing things, very vague things at first that she thought are shadows or her mind simply playing tricks on her. She also began to hear things when there is no one around her. She has her suspicion but it was confirmed when what she saw and the voices she heard became even more pronounced when she increase the output of her Sephiroth Eyes.

Apparently she can see and hear ghosts and other things and there are even some strange voices whispering to her. That was… something. She will need to learn to control her power's output. Now that she thought about it, she had been hearing things and saw something like spirits back when she was younger and it got harder to ignore as she became older. She forgot about all that as she stopped hearing and seeing things when she became eleven when Brunestud first awaken inside her.

This must be what happened back then. No wonder users of Sephiroth Graal are susceptible to madness if this is what they have to experience every day of their lives and got worse by time. But by now these kinds of things does not give much problem to Valerie. She did have to deal with thousands of souls she personally killed that are trying to consume and take over her body. True she didn't get out of it fine and she was no longer an innocent young dhampir but compared to those thousands of vengeful souls desiring her destruction, a simple whisper in the wind is much more welcoming.

Plus thanks to having spent three years in her very own soul and spent every moment utilizing her sacred gear in the defense of her own ego, she has a good grasp of how to work with her Longinus. While there are problems like her physical control over her sacred gear, that would be dealt with by training.

It is actually fascinating that despite this being the same world everyone lives in, it can become a whole new world just by slightly changing their perception of reality. Like there is an unknown world overlapping with the reality that they took for granted. It is simply fascinating.

"Sephiroth Graal sub-species, Sephiroth Eyes. This is interesting, though this might take some getting used to."

Valerie mumbled as she began trying out several more new abilities that is previously not present in the Sephiroth Graal. One of those is a full three hundred sixty degrees vision as well as looking through solid objects if she were to expand her awareness. Handy ability and it makes it hard for her to be ambushed. If she were to focus simply in front of her, she found out that she can see very far with great clarity. She's not used to seeing like this though so she will have to train to get used to it.

Having had enough of testing her new eyes, for now at least, Valerie deactivated her sacred gear. The golden glow beneath her iris disappeared and her eyes return to a normal set of red eyes. The slitted eyes also turn into normal human eyes.

Now, her sacred gear aside, there are other things she needs to learn and get used to. While she had spent three years assimilating the powers she had taken from the soul she devoured and from Brunestud himself, Valerie did not have the time or power to sort out what she has, both in knowledge and power.

It's very disconcerting to possess a memory of being someone else who is centuries old and had seen much of the world when she herself is barely sixteen and before that battle against Crimson Moon, she had never stepped out from the Tepes manor. Fortunately, she had sorted the memories in a very basic way to preserve her ego, her memories as Valerie and the rest. Though while she is still Valerie Tepes and would still answer to that name, there is no doubt that the Valerie currently walking on this earth is an entirely different person to Valerie of the past.

For example…

Valerie licked her lips when she saw a male walking down the street. He is alone and appears to be in his late teen. There are several things that came to Valerie's mind though it all comes down to one thing. She wanted him. There are two things that mainly came to her mind at that moment but she decided to focus solely on one of them. Despite her changes, she doesn't want to give her virginity to a total stranger.

The moment they're about to cross path, Valerie activated her eyes. It doesn't even take more than a second from the moment their eyes met until the young man fell under her control. Acting as if everything is normal, Valerie dragged the man away with her. Once they're out of sight, Valerie sank her teeth into the man's neck and drank his blood. She drank and drank and drank until the young man is nothing more than a dried husk.

She let go of the now dead young man and let his body fell onto the hard ground. Valerie then coughed and look as if she had tasted something bitter.

"Ugh, yuck, he's not a virgin and a playboy. Disgusting."

Valerie said as she wiped the remaining blood off her mouth. She didn't need to consume his soul to know that he's a playboy who slept with many girls. She could practically taste it from the life essence she consumed through his blood.

Virgins tasted best because they have a pure taste that is not mixed with any other taste. Unlike with fruit punch and cocktails, life essence drank through blood only taste worse the more it is mixed and the most basic way to mix a people's life essence is through sex. If the partner is constant, it's not so bad as only two tastes are mixed and could sometimes taste good but the taste of a human who had sex with multiple partners taste the worst as the blend became chaotic, though there are vampires who like that chaotic taste but Valerie is not one of them.

This is actually the first time Valerie tasted such blood. Before this, she was just a dhampir and was not given more than a single glass of blood monthly and as a dhampir, her sense of taste when it came to blood was not as sharp and wouldn't have tasted anything other than the taste of a mildly bad medicine. During her battle with Crimson Moon, while she had consumed a ridiculous amount of blood, she did not have the luxury to actually savor the taste.

And now as she is a true vampire, no, a True Ancestor, her sense of taste when it comes to blood is quite acute and she of all people is particularly sensitive to the taste of life essence, which is why the taste is particularly foul to her when a normal vampire would find it bearable, at least.

"Definitely not the best 'first meal' ever."

She said in disgust.

After ten more victims, some tasted better and some worse, she probably shouldn't have tried out a drug addict and insane serial killer, Valerie is finally satisfied and thanked Gaia and the Moon for the meal, and also thank whatever deity she believed in that she doesn't possess a strong vampiric impulse.

After that, she skipped out of town towards… somewhere. She really has no idea where she is but she has time to learn. Her 'family' never really taught her anything apart from basic knowledge and what she read from books. Though that shouldn't matter as she knew she has the knowledge of the geography in… wherever she is right now. It should exist in someone's memory and she only needed to sort them out.

She's still going through the process of sorting through the memories she received from the consumed soul, and that include what she received when she stole the Millennium Castle as a Reality Marble is part of a soul and the soul contains information. But as she only stole part of Brunestud's soul, she did not get a full knowledge of things.

As of now, she knew that she is a being known as True Ancestor and Crimson Moon came from a different world possessing a set of powers that previously did not exist here. And even among True Ancestor, she is different as she was remade by Crimson Moon himself with help from Sephiroth Graal to not only become his vessel but a perfect vampire.

The previous versions all posses strong vampiric impulse which is unneeded but while it cannot be erased entirely, her vampiric impulse had been weakened severely to the point that it can be ignored.

She also possessed incredible strength that surpass this world's vampires, which is actually basic ability, and the ability to utilize Marble Phantasm but she had not tried it out and as their world works differently, she is not sure if it will work the same way or not. That is one of the things she will need to test.

Other than those, there are several other skills she knew she possesses and was not part of the basic True Ancestor abilities. She is the closest True Ancestor to Crimson Moon after all and was his vessel. Now she just need the opportunity to test them out, which will happen soon enough.

"Humans, sacred gear wielders I presume. They should make a good test."

Valerie knew she is being watched the moment she stepped out of town. What her watcher didn't knew though is that she is also watching them with Sephiroth Eyes.

* * *

"So that is her?"

A young man holding a spear asked one of his comrades who is watching Valerie from a distance with a binocular. The watcher looked up to the spear-wielding young man and nodded.

"A vampire in here of all places? We have not seen them in Europe since the fall of Romania."

A bespectacled young man commented from beside the spear wielder.

"Which is why this is an opportunity. Capture her and find out what happened in Romania."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **I'm thinking that this chapter is a basic introduction to True Ancestor Valerie. Next chapter will be when Valerie finally test out her ability against adequate opponents.**

 **HolyKnight5: Can I use that title for Valerie's sub species? It sounds cool.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: I'll prepare a flashback chapter or two. And we'll just see what Valerie do this time once she meets a certain redhead.**

 **Seithr-Kairy: I think it beats the point of Valerie becoming a True Ancestor and successor to Brunestud if she became a devil.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dawn of the Dead Apostles**

Normally, it would take at least a minute or two for someone to realize that they have been transported to another dimension unless they are expecting it. It came subtly and silently that she would not have noticed under normal circumstances. The world was suddenly layered with a new dimension so quickly that it happened in the blink of an eye.

But of course she noticed. It is as clear as day to her when it happened. She could see it with her 'Sephiroth Eyes'. She could see a curtain of magical energy enveloping the area before she was transported. She could even see how many people are coming from behind her.

'I wonder what will happen to this dimension if I were to deploy the Millennium Castle?'

Valerie wondered. This dimension was created by one person and it came from something bright inside his soul. She could see it, a power that shines brightly inside his body even if she had not seen the person directly. Every other person that came also has this 'something' inside them which she guessed are sacred gears. That means this is likely the Longinus-class sacred gear, Dimension Lost.

Now, what would happen if she were to deploy a Reality Marble inside this space? It would be interesting to test it out. Unfortunately, while she could access most of the powers that came with the Millennium Castle as well as some new powers from having the Reality Marble remade into her image, she still cannot deploy the Millennium castle as one. She also cannot recreate it using Marble Phantasm yet as she doesn't have enough mastery of that power.

She estimates that right now, she have only around 55% of the Reality Marble ready to use. While most of it is already hers, there are some parts that still belong to the Crimson Moon and some parts still missing and needs to be recreated. Stealing a Reality Marble is dangerous and she can only manage it thanks to Sephiroth Graal.

"Dimension Lost, you are sacred gear users. What do you want with me?"

Valerie asked, more out of courtesy than genuine curiosity. This meeting will only end up in one way anyway.

Five people have approached her. One of them is the user of Dimension Lost, a bespectacled young man wearing magician robe. Judging from the amount of magical energy contained in his body, he is the strongest of them. The second strongest whose power is not that far apart is a blonde girl who is sticking close to him. The other three are of no note. Their power is far below these two so they are simply grunts.

Five people and one of them is a Longinus user. That kind of lineup should suffice even against a vampire lord. Despite what they like to think, the vampire lords are nothing too impressive in the larger supernatural world. The only kind of vampires stronger than them is the Shinso who are now extinct and the last two Shinso recorded in history are Vlad Tepes and Elizabeth Barthory. The sacred gear users must be confident in their victory should a fight broke out to not send their whole forces after her.

That's fine. It suited her well enough.

"Our leader wanted to speak with you. It would be best if you simply come quietly. That would save us both a lot of trouble. If not, well…"

The bespectacled magician did not need to continue his words. She noticed the blonde girl's hand going for her rapier. They are confident alright, not that they don't have a reason not to, but unfortunately they're trying to intimidate and threaten the wrong vampire.

"Is that so? Why does your leader want to see me anyway?"

"Nothing much. We just want to know about what happened in Romania. Vampires have become a rarity these days after what happened there. It appears someone is hunting down vampires to extinction, not that we have a problem with that but we are curious who or what is doing that."

Now that caught Valerie's attention. Vampires are declining after the genocide in Romania. That is news, one that she is interested in. Personally, she doesn't care much about what happened to the vampires, though whether that is an opinion born from her current mentality or simply because she never considered the vampires as part of her race due to what happened to her is not something she even care to find out.

What she wants to find out though is if this has anything to do with Crimson Moon or not. She knew he's out there somewhere and has been building up his power for the last three years while she was stabilizing herself. She would bet her last Grail that this is related to whatever he is doing.

The True Ancestor smirked. What to do now? Should she follow them and find out more about what she missed in the last three years and leave later or should she just ignore them, get into a fight, and beat them to a pulp? She is curious about what has been happening in the past three years and this might open a venue to gather information.

Ahh who is she kidding, she already made her choice from the moment Dimension Lost was deployed.

"I see. Well, I'm not interested so how about this? I have been out of touch with the world and I really need someone to inform me about things. How about you tell me what I want and I'll let you all leave unharmed?"

She offered with a kind smile. The five humans blinked at her counteroffer and the user of Dimension Lost sighs.

"The hard way it is."

He lament… and multiple layers of magic circles appear in front of him, launching a powerful blast of magical energy that contains light element at Valerie. The True Ancestor did not move. She simply stood there waiting. As the blast was about to hit her, she simply slap it aside like she would a normal ball.

The magician with a Longinus look surprised at how easily Valerie slapped aside his attack. That attack could kill even pureblood vampires in one hit or at least injure them heavily! Vampires, just like devils, are weak to light and holy elements. So how could Valerie brush aside that spell that contains light element?

What they didn't know is that Valerie is not the same kind of vampire as the one found in their world. She is a vampire descended from the Crimson Moon Brunestud, and not just any vampire but a True Ancestor. Attacks and elements that would have killed a pureblood vampire many times over are simply mild annoyance to her. It will take a truly powerful magician to even harm her and that is with the right spells and weaponries. For these people who had never faced a vampire descended from the Crimson Moon, only their sacred gear could pose a threat to her.

Their surprise did not end there as suddenly ten magic circles appear in front of Valerie. What shocked the sacred gear users is that the magic circle Valerie made are exactly the same as what the Longinus user had used just moments ago! What they didn't notice is that Valerie's eyes are now glowing brightly with golden light.

Valerie smiled evilly. This is one of the powers of her sub-species Longinus. The ability to copy spells she had seen. Sephiroth Eyes has the ability to perceive things usually not seen by anyone else. The eyes that sees the truth of the world, that is her eyes. With her eyes, she can instantly analyze spells down to the smallest component and copy them into her mind to be used by herself. It is a convenient ability to have and every advantage she could use against Crimson Moon is welcomed.

"What the… since when did vampires use magic?! And that is your magic, Georg!"

Valerie let her spell loose… and an explosion occurred in front of her targets, destroying only the ground or simply went over their head. Valerie frowns. She missed, big time. It looks like while she can copy spells and adapt her power to what energy is needed for the spell, she still had horrible control. The output also varied between circles and they all went all over the place. It appears she will need to train in order to use magic properly.

No matter, magic is not her first choice in combat anyway. Magic by itself will never be able to defeat Crimson Moon, which is why it is a good time to test if she could make one, a weapon that can contend against Crimson Moon's own. She only needed to remember how he created one.

"That was unexpected. It seems that this is not an ordinary vampire, if she's even a vampire at all. Jeanne, proceed with caution."

The magician, Georg, said to his female companion, Jeanne.

"I get it! Looks like we can't underestimate this one. You three, get her!"

Jeanne commanded their other three companions. All of them activate their sacred gear. One is a shadow user of some kind from how the shadow around him began to move. One is a water user as water began to gather around her, and the last is a fire user as a ball of fire formed on his hand. Elemental-based power, but from the brightness of the light she sees in their body, they are not a threat at all to her. They are likely grunts with no real use.

Valerie didn't even bother moving from her spot as she simply snapped her finger. Georg suddenly began to tense, which was noticed by Jeanne. He lifted his hand and cast a number of offensive spells at Valerie in quick succession. Fire, darkness, ice, light, demonic, earth, every elements he knew and could use are unleashed.

Jeanne who saw that Georg is getting agitated and increasing the number and variation of his spells draw her sword and charged at Valerie.

Then suddenly chains appear out of nowhere. They did not just come from the ground but also from the air and from everywhere else. The chains appear to block Georg's spells and hinder Jeanne's movement. She had to duck and leap around some chains that impedes her movement and had to turn back as the closer she got to Valerie, the more chains would appear.

Explosion occurred all around as Georg's spells was blocked by the chains. Some chains were shattered by the force of Georg's spells but with each chain destroyed, another would take its place in an instant. It's like she could summon an endless number of them, creating an impromptu fortress of chains.

As for the three sacred gear users.

"Thank you for all those fancy spells you throw around. Hmm, I might not be able to use it properly but…"

Valerie snapped her finger again and dozens of magic circles appear, aiming downward at where the three elemental sacred gears are. With a simple wave of her hand, the whole area where they are located exploded with such a force that nothing was left but a deep crater spanning several meters in diameter.

"Even if I cannot aim properly or control their power output, if I aim them downward and at full power, they will at least explode with enough force to kill."

Valerie smiled.

"This… this is…"

Georg gulped as he think about what to do next. He could continue casting spells but their opponent has the power to copy his spells. If he reveals more spells, she will copy it. That is not good. He still has more in his arsenal, a lot more, but which would work? No, the question is, can his spell reach her?

"We're at a disadvantage. This is not an ordinary enemy. We don't know anything about her, what she could do and what her limits are."

Jeanne, who decided not to attack, rejoined Georg, both of them looking warily at the blonde vampire who had not once moved from her spot since the start of their meeting. They couldn't even get close to her with the chains appearing all around, protecting her from Georg's spells and blocking the path of anyone trying to get close to her.

"We have to retreat. She's too dangerous to take on with just the two of us."

"…I guess we have no choice."

Georg activated his sacred gear. Black mist began to appear on his hand and spread out to engulf him and Jeanne. He won't risk using a teleportation circle in the off chance Valerie could copy it and use it to follow them. While he's not absolutely sure she cannot copy the power of a sacred gear, it's still less of a risk to use it than a teleportation circle.

Valerie blinked in surprise when Jeanne and Georg disappear from her sight rather suddenly and the sky began to clear. She let her chains disappear and look around. They're already retreating. The blonde vampire sighs. It looks like this is as far as they are willing to go.

"Ohh well, at least I have a consolation prize."

She smirked as something appear beside her, suspended in midair by her chain. It is one of the sacred gear user she supposedly killed earlier, a male wearing a shade. He's the one with the ability to control shadow. Though he's bloodied and unconscious, he is still alive.

Just as she released her spells, she used one of her chains to pull one of the three grunts aside. She then shot a low-powered light bullet at point-blank range to knock him unconscious and wrap him in chains, out of view just as the ground exploded. She needed someone she could interrogate so it's fortunate she had the foresight to take one aside. Plus she does have some… experiments to try.

"Now then, what should I do with you?"

* * *

Far away from Europe, far from where Valerie currently is, a young girl with very pale skin and long blonde hair in red dress is running. She ran with the speed that shouldn't be possible for a human. That is because she is not a human. Her red eyes and fanged teeth would be the only thing people need to identify her as a vampire, and not just any vampire but a pureblood vampire.

And she is injured, heavily injured and currently very afraid.

Fear, it is not an emotion a vampire should have, especially for a pureblood. But she can't help but feel fear, and it is an emotion she has been intimate with for the past three years.

Because what else can she feel when she witnessed her own race being butchered in front of her very eyes? What should she feel when she saw two extremely powerful beings slaughter her people and feast on their corpse like they were mere livestock?

She understood now how human feel when facing vampires, especially now as she is sure she is one of the last few vampires from Europe still alive today.

It was a month after that terrible massacre in Romania. Vampires all over Europe began to disappear one by one. She had tried to find out why. Towns and villages of vampires wiped out in from existence. Their residents slaughtered in a frighteningly familiar way.

Then one day, she found a lead, and the nightmare begun.

Elmenhilde Karnstein will never forget the day when she survived another massacre at the cost of her fellow vampires' life. Crimson moon hung in the sky, signaling the arrival of someone she feared the most, THAT MONSTER! But that time, he's no longer alone. He's not with the blonde girl who fought him but with others of his kind. Not as powerful as him or the blonde girl but certainly powerful enough to kill her.

She ran with all she has, across Europe, across Middle East, across Asia, and now in the far-east, the land of the Rising Sun. And that 'thing' is still chasing after her, that thing that called itself a Dead Apostle. A vampire it claims to be. Elmenhilde is more inclined to disagree.

"Ahh, there you are."

Elmenhilde gasped when she saw a man blocking her path. He has pale skin like her and glowing red eyes but his eyes is much more ominous and his grin shows cruelty. The Dead Apostle had caught up to her. It is a different one from the one who was chasing her across china but she knew this is a Dead Apostle immediately. After all, no vampires would look that cruelly at other vampires, especially at a pureblood.

Elmenhilde seethed in frustration. She had not drunk any blood for a week and she is injured after her last encounter. She is at her last leg.

"I heard from my acquaintance in Sweden that a pureblood vampire taste good. I wonder what your flesh will taste like?"

The Apostle said as he approach Elmenhilde. She mustered all her strength to control the shadow around her, ready to fight. But before she could even move one of her shadows, the Apostle had already appeared in front of her. The pureblood vampire did not even have time to react when she was struck hard by the Apostle. She's knocked into a concrete wall with enough force to even kill low-class vampires. She might be stronger than a low-class vampire but at her current condition, wounded and deprived of blood, it was enough to nearly kill her.

"Now then, let's see how you ta—"

The Apostle did not manage to finish what he wanted to say when he suddenly crumbled into nothingness. The last thing Elmenhilde saw before she lost consciousness is a blade that had went through the Apostle's chest… and a pair of glowing blue eyes.

* * *

 **To be honest, this did not went as I expect it to be. But when I wrote it, this just happen. Originally, I had planned for Jeanne to be captured but the chance just didn't appear. I expect that after showing a bit of her strength, Georg would be smart enough to back down without either him or Jeanne showing their Balance Breaker and though I had planned it, I thought that it would also be too soon for Valerie to form her own Knight Arm. So I only have both Valerie and the Hero Faction have a small skirmish where neither show their full power. Georg and Jeanne retreated before Valerie could figure out more of her powers to use against them. Cutting their losses, so to speak.**

 **So I have revealed another power Valerie's sub species possess. The Sephiroth Eyes, in addition to having the ability to see 360' and through walls like Byakugan, also possess the ability to analyze and copy spells like Elemental Sight from Mahouka. While I did not explicitly say it, I did hint that the Sephiroth Eyes also possess the innate ability to filter and transform energy. There are still more powers Valerie possess. It might have lost the ability that it possess as Sephiroth Graal which is to resurrect but Sephiroth Eyes is much deadlier in terms of offense. And used by a True Ancestor, well, someone better pray.**

 **And then we have Elmenhilde appearing. She is, by now, possibly the last pureblood vampire in existence when talking about DxD vampires. The poor thing is also traumatized beyond believe after witnessing the genocide of the entire Romanian Vampires so well, expect her to be different from canon Elmenhilde. She will be one of the main characters from now on.**

 **Other than that, I don't need to say who saved Elmenhilde. This is a Tsukihime crossover after all and while it isn't Shiki, a user of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is a must.**

 **ARSLOTHES: Valerie will not be paired with Gasper. Poor boy likely wouldn't survive Valerie Brunestud. While she will very likely be paired with the OC user of Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, I'm also considering NOT pairing her with anyone at all. She is the freaking Vampire Overlord here only second to Crimson Moon.**

 **HolyKnight5: While I like your idea and did thought about pulling it off in this chapter, I held back because Valerie is not skilled enough (well she certainly have the raw power though) to pull it off nor is it a good time to do it. She just woke up less than a few hours ago and still getting used to her new powers. Maybe later after she gained enough mastery of her powers.**

 **Guest: It seems they got lucky.**

 **fg7dragon: I agree. That's why I made a rewrite. Valerie went batshit insane in the last version. Too much like Rizevim indeed.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: I'm inclined to agree.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Blue's Apprentices**

"So tell me, Sora. How did a trip to the convenience store end up with you scoring a cute loli vampire girl?"

A brown haired boy named Hyoudou Issei asked his friend who had just returned from a run to the convenience store to buy some food supplies. While he still got the things he was asked to buy, he came back with an unexpected extra baggage in the form of an unconscious vampire girl on his back. Issei could tell immediately that she's a vampire due to her pointed ears and pale skin as well as how she dressed. There are not many supernatural creatures with those features that would wear a gothic dress in this day and age… probably.

Hoshimiya Sora, a teen with bluish dark hair wearing a square-framed glasses, gave Issei the grocery he brought and did not answer him, opting to simply bring the vampire girl he helped to his room to be treated. Issei sighed at his friend's silent treatment. Sora was never much of a conversationalist anyway. And since they're having a guest, he should call the other inhabitant of the house.

"Sensei, Sora is back and he brought a guest over!"

Issei yelled at the direction of the living room. A groan was heard and some rustling and then the sound of a body hitting the floor before finally a person appear from the living room of the house looking as if she had just got up from a nap. The person is a woman who appears to be in her twenties with long red hair. She wore a white shirt and navy blue jeans. She is Aozaki Aoko, the owner of the house Issei is currently in and a magician.

"Sora-kun brought a guest over? That's rare."

Suddenly her surprised expression tunred into a sly grin.

"So did he bring a girl over?"

Issei nodded though before she could say anything else, Issei added;

"He brought a vampire. Ahh, not the Dead Apostle kind, he would've killed her if she was. I think she's a native vampire."

Hearing that the guest he brought over is not human, Aoko frowned. But she would refrain from blasting said guest into oblivion even if she's a vampire if what Issei said is true and she is one of the local vampires. She had heard around the grapevine that Crimson Moon is hunting down the local vampires to extinction. For what reason is he targeting vampires first, she doesn't know. But it did catch her curiosity. After all, one of the main reason she came to this world is to investigate what Zelretch feared the most.

That's right, Aozaki Aoko came from another world, the same world Crimson Moon Brunestud came from. It was around three years ago when Arcueid Brunestud, the White Princess, came to Zelretch saying that she felt something odd in the Millennium Castle, as if there is another similar but also inherently different Millennium Castle connected to her own out there somewhere. This immediately alerted Zelretch and for once in his life, he acted seriously and investigated the Castle with Arcueid's permission.

There he found it, a connection, weak but it is there. Something from another world is being connected with the Millennium Castle of their world, and Zelretch felt the presence of his archnemesis coming from the other side. It is faint but Zelretch is sure. He had been wondering about his final battle with Crimson Moon, that he suspect that part of Crimson Moon escaped destruction. But it was just an unconfirmed suspicion… until now.

As he is unable to act personally, he requested her, Aozaki Aoko, the only other active True Magician, to investigate this problem. Three years ago, Aoko came to this world thinking that this could be a vacation to another world. Now, she knew that the threat of the Crimson Moon is real. Three years of being in this new world, she had killed at least thirty Dead Apostles. Not Ancestor level as there are none of that level around as of yet but thirty in three years is quite a lot, though all those battles and attacks occurred in the first one and a half year.

Recently, she would only encounter Dead Apostles by chance or when she's actively hunting them and they all try to get as far away from her as possible. The Blue is certainly fearsome and Crimson Moon would recognize the power of True Magic if he saw one and probably told his children to stay away from her and would've personally fight her by himself once the time is right.

In her time here, she needed to learn about the local situation and so she approached the first person with an impressive amount of magical power, which happens to be Hyoudou Issei… who turns out to be a simple schoolboy with no knowledge that supernatural is real.

But, as it turns out, the powerful magical power did not come from Issei himself but something called a sacred gear, an item made by the Biblical God for humans to use, and his happen to contain the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig. Lucky for Aoko, Ddraig is a fountain of knowledge and in exchange for the info and helping her find a place to stay, which is right beside Issei's house since his neighbor moved out, she agreed to train Issei in magic.

It's a large boon to her that the world she's in is stuck in the Age of God, or rather a semi-Age of Gods since Gods and other supernatural things that would've been classified as a Phantasmal Creature back home are still around but in hiding. But as this world works with a whole different set of laws and logic, she can't simply use the knowledge back home as comparison and things works a bit differently here.

For example, the mana has a very different texture than the one back home and there's a mixture of property not found back home that prevents her from using the mana in the air directly without filter. Her circuits and her body is not properly tuned to use the mana of a foreign world, leaving her having to rely simply on her od until she could fix this problem. If she were to use a spell based on mana in here, it would act funny.

She would first need to learn about the mana properties that exist in this world before she can use it for her spells, and that is only for the spells powered solely by mana. Taking in this world's mana into her body to make prana is even trickier. She had tried once and she was lucky she did not go mad or poison herself to death.

Back to the subject at hand though. Apparently Aoko's second apprentice had found a local vampire. During her stay here, Aoko had learned about Crimson Moon's genocide of the local vampire race, mostly turning those he felt worthy into a Dead Apostle, this world's version of Dead Apostle.

At first, Aoko wondered how Crimson Moon managed to make any Apostles. Their kind is not native to this world and so wouldn't be natural and the world would've rejected them. But apparently he had found a way to make a local version of Apostles. She had captured and dissected one and found while there are many similarities between this world's Apostles and her own, there are also differences, especially in term of magic.

But that musing can be left for later.

Aoko went up to Sora's room and entered it. There she saw Sora treating a little girl. Pale skin, pointy ears, she only need to check for a set of fangs to confirm if the girl is a vampire or not. The unconscious girl looks like a life-sized doll when laid like that.

"Sora-kun, I heard you brought a vampire girl home. So, this is the vampire girl you helped?"

Sora nodded.

"Yes. An Apostle was attacking her so I helped her."

The boy told her. Aoko then approach the vampire girl and checked her with structural analysis. Her body makeup is certainly different from that of an Apostle. She mainly found out by energy makeup and her magic organ. Her whole magical energy makeup is foreign to her and totally native to this world and she has no circuits connected to a core.

Aoko had found out through extensive dissection and study that local Apostles possess Magic Circuits that no other beings in this world possess along with an odd magic core that produce prana like her world but with a local accent. She had found this out through comparison of magic energy signature comparison from samples she collected. Doing such research and experiment is not her specialty but she has to in this case.

Since the girl doesn't have those organs and her signature distinctly felt more local, she is no doubt one of the surviving local vampires. Maybe she would know what happened with the local vampires. She knew that the Apostles are conducting mass genocide on the local vampire population but she doesn't know why and how it started. This vampire girl might be able to shed some light to their situation.

"Hmm, she's tired and low on magical reserve. And from her condition, she had been on the run for a while and had several encounters with enemies in the past. Fortunately, she has no major injury so she will recover. You best prepare some blood for her. It would help her get better."

"Yes, teacher."

Aoko nodded and left Sora with their guest. Doing as his teacher suggested, Sora created a small knife and made a small cut on his wrist. He brought his bleeding hand to the vampire girl's mouth and let some of the blood touch her lips. The girl began to stir once she smelled his blood and slowly opened her eyes. She is still too weak though. She is conscious but she's still out of it. Sora gently opened her mouth and feed her with his blood. After about fifteen second, the vampire's eyes widened and she became fully awake. She try to stand up but winced as her wounds had not healed.

"Are you okay?"

* * *

Elmenhilde did not expect to ever wake up. She was sure that she would die when darkness took her. She never expected to taste warm blood once again. The sweet scent of blood entered her nostril but it had not been enough to wake her. When some droplets touch her lips did she regain consciousness even if everything was blurry.

It was when she had drunk a good amount of blood did she regain her full consciousness. Her eyes opened and she try to stand up, wincing slightly when all she felt is pain. The blood might be enough to let her regain consciousness and a bit of strength but not enough to heal her.

The vampire girl licked her lips and gulped down whatever blood that remained in her mouth. She had never felt so satisfied when drinking blood in her whole life. But then, she had never been deprived of blood for so long before. She was hungry. No matter how bad the blood actually is, she would've drunk it like it was the best wine in the whole world with how hungry she is.

"Are you okay?"

Elmenhilde tensed again when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She look to her side to see a bespectacled teen boy with medium length bluish dark hair and black eyes. She noticed that his arm is bleeding and realized that he was the one that feed her some blood. Her first instinct was to attack him and drink the rest of his blood but Elmenhilde shook her head and banish that thought.

He fed her blood, that means he knows that she is a vampire. That set off an alarm in her head. If he knew that much, that means he is involved in the supernatural world. He could be a magician or exorcist since she is sure that he is human from the texture of his blood.

Maybe not an exorcist since she's still alive. An exorcist would've killed her when she was down, not feed her with blood just enough to let her regain consciousness. Then he must be a magician or some human warrior. That is not good for her. Normally, she wouldn't think much of humans but at her current condition, even a weaker human warrior or magician could easily kill her if they wanted to. She is weakened and her only source of blood in an unknown human. This is not a good day for her… well at least she is still alive.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?"

Elmenhilde nervously asked, a bit afraid of what the boy might think about doing to her. Forgive her for being paranoid but she had been on the run from abominable super vampires for years, having to watch her back unless she want to get herself killed.

"My name is Hoshimiya Sora. You can call me Sora. So, what is your name, little vampire?"

The vampire girl felt a bit ticked for being called little but since he had politely introduced himself, she could at least return the courtesy. That doesn't mean that she would drop her guard though but on the off chance that he is friendly, it is better to establish a good rapport with him.

"Elmenhilde Karnstein."

Elmenhilde introduced herself. To her surprise, the boy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Elmenhilde-chan."

* * *

 **Okay, took a long time to update this. Mostly because of lack of motivation though another is because I'm not sure about what Aoko can do. So I finally introduce Issei, Aoko, and Sora. Hoshimiya Sora here is the OC with Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. It wouldn't be Tsukihime crossover without MEoDP. A bit of a background for this crossover world and some short info dumping and finally we have Elmenhilde meeting Sora! Anyway, I don't know what to say about this chapter since it's just info dumping though I can promise that the next chapter will come out faster... hopefully. Anyway, a hint of Sora's Sacred Gear here.**

 **Sunfang193: Here is some hint of Sora's capability.**

 **HolyKnight5: That is an interesting idea. I might take that into consideration, especially because an Apostle work differently than DxD supernatural beings and DxD Apostles are hybrid.**

 **demonic hellfire: No. At most would be an appearance or some mentioning of Touko but Ryougi Shiki will not appear.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: I knew of Alpha Stigma. I did follow Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu. Need a second season for that one. Ryner and Feris is a hilarious duo. As for the view of other factions concerning the vampire genocide, I will show it later when other factions join in. Right now, we see the Blue faction's opinion of the incident. Since Aoko knew the most about the situation, she would have lesser questions and worries. As for Valerie or Crimson Moon beating the Hero Faction, probably Valerie will. If it is Valerie, at least the Hero Faction have some chance of surviving alive. Crimson Moon would devour them. Or maybe it would be The 5th versus the Hero Faction? The Blue Faction versus Hero Faction sounds interesting. As for pairing, Valerie will mostly remain unpaired but she will have a complicated relation with Sora. They are not pairs in the traditional sense but Sora, Valerie and Crimson Moon are tied by fate. None can escape each other. Sora's pairing though is definitely Elmenhilde.**

 **Guest: Well, while I won't say they are paired or unpaired, Valerie and Sora's relationship will be a bit complex. It is not lover but no matter what they do, they can never escape each other. As for other character reactions, I will try my best. But my style when writing an OP protagonist is always by making an equally powerful or much stronger opposing force that would make the OP protagonist seems not that powerful in comparison. Valerie is powerful and while she will appear so for many DxD casts, there are those just as powerful or even more so than her, like Crimson Moon, Zelretch, Aoko, and who knows who else. As for the previous version of Valerie, I tried going for a mentally unstable protagonist. Needless to say, I made a mistake. As for power scaling, I'm past using such thing. I generally don't use scaling but rather 'who has the means to kill who' so it depends on the character.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A New Life**

Elmenhilde wanted to laugh, and laugh she did, very bitterly as tears flow down her cheeks, unable to hold back her emotion any longer.

When she had gotten better the day after she woke up, she was told to come down by the teacher of the boy that saved her. She complied because she does owe the boy for saving her. After that, she was questioned extensively about the vampire race and the Dead Apostles. She was surprised that the humans knew about the Dead Apostles so she in turn ask them about her hunters.

"So that's what they are? Dead Apostles, vampire from another world created by the progenitor of vampires called Crimson Moon Brunestud."

She wanted to slam the blood-filled mug she is holding in her hand. In fact, she almost put enough force to break the mug if she was not stopped by her own breakdown, and she thinks she can be forgiven if she does experience a breakdown, no matter how unsightly it is for a pureblood vampire like her. Not like that kind of status would do much but kill her these days.

To think that she was rescued by someone who is not only involved with the supernatural but is apprenticed to the only person who knew whatever it is that had decimated her race, she doesn't know if she's lucky or not to coincidentally meet Sora.

Of course there is a part of her that feel skeptic about what Aoko claimed but by this point, she doesn't care about what crazy origin the Crimson Moon has, only the fact that he is a progenitor and the vampires she had known before are now being replaced by a race of super vampires who are much more violent and bloodthirsty than her own race.

A progenitor. There has been no vampire that can claim that status since the demise of the original Dracula and Camilla. Progenitors are the strongest of the vampire race and held the purest blood among them all. One of them is as powerful as god-class being and even pureblood lords bow before the power of one. But if Aoko is to be believed, Crimson Moon is above even the progenitors she knew of, and she doesn't doubt it. In an incomplete state, Crimson Moon massacred the whole Romania in a battle against what appear to be his equal.

From the common vampires to the most powerful purebloods, none of them could even make him take his attention away from his one enemy. It is honestly frightening when she saw dozens of vampire lords being slaughtered just because they got in the way of his real battle.

Elmenhilde is not sure what to feel about it. Right now, her whole world had been turned upside down. Nothing makes sense anymore, as it had been in the last three years. For all she knows, she is one of the last members of a dying species, hunted by monsters similar but also far different from herself.

Issei awkwardly look at the little vampire who is having a breakdown. He felt bad for her. He couldn't imagine how it is to see not just your family but your whole race being slaughtered and hunted down to extinction. It must've been traumatizing because even Ddraig said that Elmenhilde is not acting like how a pureblood vampire should be, especially when he started wailing in front of humans.

"So… what will you do now?"

Aoko asked. Elmenhilde slowly stopped wailing and look at the magician. The vampire is honestly not sure. She has no place to call home and if she goes around randomly, she will only be hunted down by Dead Apostles. By now, she had discarded her pride and arrogance as a pureblood vampire. Three years being hunted down and put into traumatizing situations time and again is enough to make her throw away her pride in order to stay alive.

"I-I'm not sure. I guess I'll stay here for a while and… maybe find whatever remained of my race and go somewhere else?"

Elmenhilde answered. Actually, the thought about fighting back had crossed her mind but she doubt she could win against an apostle at her level of power. She had tried before and while she can defeat the weaker Apostles with some difficulty, if she were to fight a decently experienced or powerful ones, she would die. No, she doesn't have the power to truly strike back. She can only salvage what's left of her race and find a place for them to live safely, even if she has to bow down to the devils or whatever.

She doesn't want that. Whatever was left of her pureblood pride tell her not to bow down to the devils. If she does, she won't be a vampire anymore. But what else can she do? Vampires are being systematically hunted down by Dead Apostles. It's only a matter of whether the survival of her people matters more than her pride.

The blonde vampire laughed derisively at herself. Now she's thinking about her people's survival. How things have changed. Before, she wouldn't even care about the low-class vampires. Pureblood only care about themselves. They are the superior. But now with her race on the verge of extinction, she could care less about the blood distinction.

"If you have nowhere else to go, then why not stay with us?"

Suddenly someone propose. The other three look at the person who suggested the idea. Aoko was surprised that it was Sora who brought up the idea. Issei also thought that it is quite unusual as Sora is usually the silent one between them and only go along with their ideas. The red-haired Magician then grinned and put an arm around Sora's shoulder.

"Heh, this is unusual. Did you fall for the little vampire at first sight?"

Aoko said teasingly, making the vampire and her student blush lightly. Even Issei is also grinning because if that is true then it just means more thing to tease Sora about.

"It's not that! I just think that she could help us fight Crimson Moon, especially since she already knew of his existence anyway. We'll need help if we want to fight against Crimson Moon's forces. Besides, she has nowhere else to go, right?"

That's true. They will need help to fight against Crimson Moon. From Elmenhilde's story, Aoko now knew that Brunestud is building an army, which means they will need some people of their own to fight his forces. The vampire girl can be a start if she can be trained to fight an Apostle.

Normal Dead Apostle aside, the Ancestor-class enemies will be a big problem to them. Aoko alone might be able to fight some of them by herself depending on their power but she will eventually be overwhelmed if she tried to fight alone. That's why she has Sora and Issei. Like Sora said, some help would be greatly appreciated. Plus Elmenhilde has a motive to strike back at Crimson Moon. With all these factors put into consideration, Aoko turn to Elmenhilde.

"It's not a bad idea. But the final decision is up to you."

Aoko said. She decided that she will not push her into joining them. She knew that She will need help. Originally, she thought that she'd just request Zelretch to send a team of Magi from back home if the job proves to be too much. That was before she knew of the limitations an outworlder like her would suffer when operating in a different reality. She could manage because of her True Magic and Zelretch's Kaleidoscope means he can be totally immune to such problem but any ordinary Magus won't be able to fight properly.

Elmenhilde gave the idea some thought. It's not a bad idea. These people had shown that they likely knew the most about the Crimson Moon, her greatest enemy, and from how easily Hoshimiya Sora could kill a Dead Apostle, granted he took down the Apostle in a surprise attack but still, he did it in one hit, that means that they are capable of fighting Crimson Moon, at least much more capable than she does. On the other hand, they are humans and no pureblood vampire would willingly lower themselves to accept charity from humans. But does it matter now?

"If you would have me."

Elmenhilde answered, still a bit unsure but deciding that it's either this or spend the rest of her life running from Crimson Moon. The vampire took Aoko's hand that the Magician had offered. The Blue grinned. This will be the start of an interesting partnership, and that's not just because she had thought up of several experiments that Elmenhilde could help.

"Just so you know, i-it's not like I want to join you or something like that! I simply feel that it is convenient and since you did ask me nicely."

…Aoko knew she will enjoy their partnership a lot now.

* * *

-Valerie, a week after the confrontation-

A full week of experimentation and training told her a lot of things, some interesting, others disturbing.

Her sub-species Longinus, the Sephiroth Eyes, is a very great boon that she's grateful to have. It had helped her in her experiments and study. One of that interesting finds is how she obtained the sub-species in the first place. Apparently, she had assimilated her grail with her soul to a point where it cannot be pulled out as a Grail anymore. Well, it could but it will be very uncomfortable. The mutation is caused by embedding the grail so deep inside her soul during her three years sleep that her whole body has become the conduit for the Longinus' power, and thus why all her senses was enhanced.

Apparently it's not just her eyes but all her senses had been enhanced by the assimilation, making her extremely sensitive to even the slightest change in atmosphere around her, the magical atmosphere that is. Of course, the biggest change happened to her eyes. According to what knowledge she managed to get from the souls inside her, all Sephiroth Graal users could see and hear spirits. But her eyes took it further to the point that she could see every supernatural element if she focuses enough due to being so in-tune with the spiritual element.

She could practically see the ambient magic in the air and can even see the different elements flowing in the air if she charged her eyes enough. It hurts though, like how a person would feel after staring at the sun for a minute or two, so she kept her sight at standard level where she can only vaguely see the ambient magic in the air. Its most interesting side effect though is its ability to allow her to read and decipher magic by sight alone by reading the spiritual components of a magical formula. That also means she can't copy magic that doesn't use a formula like raw elemental control or ki attacks.

One of the most surprising boon granted by her eyesight though is soul surgery, and it is also the most disturbing boon she possess that she tried out on her hostage.

Thanks to her eyesight, she could practically see a person's soul and the more power she put into it, the clearer she could see. It's much like an x-ray vision but for the soul. Thanks to assimilating the Graal, she can also interact with souls now using her two hands so she decided to do some experimenting.

Good news, she can read someone's mind by interacting with their soul by touching their head. Now she knew that there is an organization called Khaos Brigade running around consisting of various different races and factions who are disillusioned with the status quo. Her hostage belong to one such faction that consists of humans wielding sacred gears and legendary weapons called the Hero Faction.

Bad news, reading her hostage's mind by interacting with their soul caused them to go catatonic and became a bumbling mess. Recovery is impossible. Her skill and method with this technique is rather crude after all. She either has to train it or only use this mind reading technique when she has no choice and only on an enemy.

Disturbing news, the fact that she doesn't feel as bad as she should be and even contemplating training this skill makes her question how damaged her moral is now due to assimilating all those souls. It doesn't help that her first idea on how to help the guy is to put him out of his misery, by ripping out his sacred gear.

That by far is the most disturbing sight she had ever seen with her new eyes. His soul screamed in pain and he too would've screamed in pain if he was not in a catatonic state. Imagine having your heart ripped out of your body slowly and painfully and you are awake to feel every second of it without passing out or dying. It is basically what happened to him, except it is done to his soul.

No wonder having their sacred gear extracted could kill a sacred gear user. She had seen what the damage looked like with her own two eyes. Valerie swear she will never do it again even on her enemies… maybe. She's not sure she has enough morality to stop her from doing it again if it's a good idea.

But now she is in a dilemma.

She has in her hand the sacred gear she had just extracted. The corpse of her hostage now lay dead on the floor inside the Millennium Castle. What should she do with the sacred gear? Use it for herself? But she already has her own sacred gear, a Longinus at that, and it's already enough for her. In the first place, can she even take in another sacred gear? People only have one sacred gear for a reason. She could try taking in the sacred gear herself but… she's had enough with experimentation for now.

"This will be a problem to clean up."

Valerie muttered. Maybe the Millennium Castle can clean it up for her? She's not quite sure. The Castle is still in an incomplete state and she still doesn't know everything about it. She'll have to learn about what the Reality Marble can do in the near future. But at least now she had finished sorting through her memories and knowledge gained from the souls in her.

"Khaos Brigade huh? No doubt they, or at least the Hero Faction knew about me by now. That Longinus user, Georg, he's one of the higher ranking member of their faction. He must've reported me to Cao Cao by now. Was I too hasty in provoking them? I'm not exactly stable back then."

She thought as she left the room where the corpse is with sacred gear still in hand. She went to the throne room to think of her current situation now that she had a better grasp of what's happening in the world, especially with this group called Khaos Brigade.

Khaos Brigade, no doubt they will become a problem in the future. And then there's the vampires. From what Georg said, someone is hunting vampires down to extinction. She dares bet a barrel of fresh virgin blood that it's done by Crimson Moon. For what reason? She has a few guesses but she'll need a confirmation.

"Either way, I'm currently in a disadvantageous position and I need to do something about it."

The revelation about a new terrorist group means she'll have more enemies now. While she knew she is powerful, she cannot fight a war by herself even with her unconventional powers. She'll need to make her own power base if she ever hopes to fight against both sides, which she has no doubt will happen.

The True Ancestor grinned. At times like these, the vampire physiology helped. Unlike other species, vampires have a much easier time increasing their population. Vampires can turn humans into vampires through a single bite through a reversal by injecting their own blood into their victim. This will turn them into vampires after some time.

She's not clear on the process and what does it take for a human to fully become a vampire after being bitten by one but it is possible. If only those souls she consumed knew how exactly the process goes. It's amazing how pretty much all of them don't know the exact process. Purebloods sees such act as beneath them while the other lower class vampires only knew they can turn humans into vampires through blood injection. Nobody care to learn the details.

Not like it would help though. That method is for vampires of this world. She is now one of the Crimson Moon vampire, and a hybrid at that. It could work differently from what she knows.

"Just more things to learn. I wonder, what should I do first?"

Currently she has two ideas in mind. The first is to experiment on how her new physiology would influence her turning other people into vampires. The second is making a Knight Arm. She has to do both in time anyway but which one first? Valerie return back to her throne while giving both ideas some thought.

* * *

 **Took a while to work on this, especially Elmenhilde with the changes she will undergo compared to canon due to her trauma and all. There's not much in this chapter apart from Elmenhilde joining the team and a bit more elaboration on Valerie's ability but I promise that there will be some action soon, especially since Valerie need to build up her own army and finally make her own Knight Arm. I still need to decide the next course of action so the next chapter will take a while and will focus more on Valerie's side since she will get more action than The Blue's group up until canon because Crimson Moon who still cannot forget his defeat by Zelretch is wary about facing another True Magic. Now, I will make one OC armed with the darkness sacred gear Valerie extracted in this chapter but he and Hoshimiya Sora will be the only OCs I make in this story, though Crimson Moon is technically an OC since there's very little material to work on for his character. That means the rest of Valerie's main Dead Apostle Ancestor group will be made up of canon characters, preferably humans. Any idea on who I should make as Valerie's Apostle? I'll hear any recommendation and see what I can do.**

 **akasuna123: Zelretch is not in his prime and is quite wary when it comes to Crimson Moon. He will face Crimson Moon eventually but not until he feels that he's fully prepared. I feel that if there is anything in existence that can make Zelretch drop his trolling personality and be cautious then it is the news of Crimson Moon's revival.**

 **Kinunatzs The Eternal: Due to the different system and laws, they cannot deny the power of Sacred Gears.**

 **Guest: Crimson Moon is operating with some level of secrecy. While there are hints of some things going on in the world, Crimson Moon remains hidden for the most part. He has become more cautious and a bit more human-like thanks to his time inside Valerie and learning from his past mistakes. He learned how to think and understand humans through Valerie and it will serve him well. And as for the effect as a whole, I will show it in the next chapter when Valerie started recruiting people and The Blue's students go to school. As for Issei, just wait to see what kind of person he is now.**

 **xirons20: Valerie's Longinus is very close to Heaven's Feel so she might be able to as long as she has the knowledge and materials. For now, she doesn't even know what a Servant is.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: It sometimes bother me how Nasuverse system somehow works or even become amplified when there is a crossover with DxD or somehow other system got conveniently boosted in crossovers. In my case, I'm doing the reverse where there will be problems and consequences when using one system in a different world. It's not hard to work with for a Nasuverse/DxD crossover. Just need to mind the details. As for Issei, you'll see how he is really in a chapter or two. He's not as bad as in canon due to his friendship with Sora and Aoko. As for where Aoko lives, I don't think I have specified it. If I haven't then yes, she's living in Irina's old house. While Aoko can be mistaken as a Gremory, anyone who could sense magic will immediately be able to tell that she's human. As for Elmenhilde's development, look forward to it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Vampire At School**

-Kuoh, a public middle school-

Hoshimiya Sora is staring out the window, barely paying any attention to the teacher starting their homeroom period. His mind is wandering to his latest friend, the pureblood vampire girl he found two weeks ago being chased by a Dead Apostle.

Elmenhilde was the first vampire he had met who is not a Dead Apostle. At first, when he saw her red eyes, he was prepared to kill her, thinking she's an Apostle. But when he thought about the circumstances and reexamining her, he realized that she's not an Apostle and decided to bring her back with him.

It is a decision he did not regret. Not only did they find out a bit more about Crimson Moon's movement in this world, they now gained a new friend to help them in their fight, and Elmenhilde is quite interesting to work with, all else considered, and they do need all the friends they can get.

Some of the news she brought with her is kind of disturbing though. The most alarming of it all is the fact that there is another vampire that can match Crimson Moon's power and had fought him to a standstill. From what Elmenhilde told them, Crimson Moon's opponent is a blonde-haired female vampire with unnatural strength matching Crimson Moon's own.

Aoko suspect that this enemy of Crimson Moon is a True Ancestor, a personal creation of Crimson Moon that rebelled against him. The True Ancestor could be an ally but she also could be an enemy. Either way, now they have another vampire to worry about.

Well, that's another thing for the future. Right now, they, mainly Issei, and Elmenhilde, are not ready to face the full power of Brunestud and his vampires. Unlike him, they don't have a surefire way to kill a Dead Apostle, especially Elmenhilde. Issei has his sacred gear but he is not at a level that can directly face an Apostle. They need time to grow stronger.

The same still goes for him though. Even with his trump card, his eyes that can kill anything alive, he would rather not use them unless absolutely necessary, this cursed power that reminded him of how fragile everything is and the only thing keeping him from always being reminded of that reality is the glasses he is wearing. But Aoko had warned him that if his eyes were to ever become stronger then the glasses would one day become useless.

It's still something far off in the future though, unless he uses his eyes for an extended period of time everyday. Needless to say, he wanted to keep that from happening so he will need to learn how to fight without relying on his eyes all the time, or if possible, learn how to control his eyes so he can turn them off when he doesn't need them.

He heard from Aoko that the Mystic Eyes of Death Perception can differ from person to person. Aoko's previous student, a boy named Tohno Shiki, needed a pair of glasses like him to suppress his eyes because it's always active. But another user of the eyes, a woman named Ryougi Shiki, could activate and deactivate them at will.

Right now, Aoko is not sure if he can control his eyes like Ryougi could or if he is like Tohno who couldn't deactivate his power. His circumstances and personality differed from them after all and since he was supposed to be one of the locals, there might be other things that could make his eyes different from the others, though first he would have to find out how he could possess the Mystic Eyes in the first place, and that is one of the problems they are facing.

While Aoko is an amazingly powerful fighter, she is not exactly the best magus when it comes to research. Her personality simply doesn't fit. On top of that, she doesn't even know where to begin and researching Mystic Eyes is far from her specialty, which is admittedly mostly about blowing things up.

Sora sighs. If it weren't for the fact that he owes Aoko a lot, and because he's already part of the supernatural world by now and likely neck deep in it, he wouldn't have cared much about these things. But he has his own stakes in this matter.

Suddenly, the Mystic Eyes user felt someone tapping his shoulder. Since he knew who is seated behind him, he look back to see what his friend wants. Seated behind him is Hyoudou Issei, his friend and fellow student to Aoko and a sacred gear user.

Sora gave him a questioning look, not wanting to attract the teacher's attention by speaking in class. Issei also didn't say anything but instead point to the front at the teacher, telling him to pay attention. If Issei felt the need to tell him to pay attention, that means the teacher is saying something important.

"We have a transfer student coming in today. She came from oversea so please treat her well."

Sora heard his teacher speaking. A transfer student? At this time of the year? That's rare. And one that came from oversea? That's even rarer. Is that why Issei told him to pay attention? His friend is probably excited with the prospect of a new student on top of it being a girl. When the classroom door slides open, the transfer student walked in.

For the first time since who knows how long, the class was treated to Hoshimiya Sora actually looking surprised, eyes wide and jaws hanging loose, a very unusual sight to those who knew him as the boy who shows little emotion. He can't help it though because standing at the front of the class is a familiar short, blonde haired girl with pale skin that he was starting to get familiar with.

'What the hell? Why is she here?!'

Sora screamed in his mind as the diminutive vampire introduced herself to his class.

"I'm Elmenhilde Karnstein. Due to reasons, I have moved here from Romania. I hope we can learn together."

Elmenhilde, who somehow is able to walk under the sunlight to get here, introduced herself in a business-like tone and rather hesitant bow. Sora's eyes met with hers for a second before he looked away.

"Thank you, Karnstein-san. You may seat there, on the empty seat beside Hyoudou."

Elmenhilde nodded and went to her assigned seat. The teacher doesn't need to tell her which one is Hyoudou. She could see him all the way in the back with Sora sitting directly in front of him. As she walked past them, she smiled at the two and took her seat and the teacher resumed their homeroom.

* * *

When break time started, Sora got up from his seat suddenly. He then turned to Elmenhilde and before she could get swarmed by curious students, he grabbed her hand and took her out of the class. Everyone who saw it was left surprised as Sora closed the door behind them and everyone began chattering about what they just saw. Issei who saw this merely sighs. If there's any rumors that popped up because of what happened, it's his friend's fault.

Meanwhile, Sora took Elmenhilde to a more secluded place so they can talk. But since the rooftop that he likes is out in the sun, it would be a bad place to talk with a vampire. He took her to a vending machine corner under the stairs on the first floor. After making sure that most students are caught in the lunch rush, he put up several bounded fields to keep people from coming or listening. It's a basic bounded field that won't work against those active in the supernatural world but it is useful if he only want to talk in secret away from normal people.

"Why are you here?"

Sora immediately asked once the bounded fields are up. He skipped all the pleasantries and immediately get to the point, so Elmenhilde answered.

"Aoko told me to. Since I'm going to start living among humans now, she told me to get used to human culture and try to blend in."

That… makes so much sense. Since Elmenhilde will be staying with them, it is best if she can blend in with people, particularly among humans. It would be a challenge since he had heard a bit about how vampires see humans but Elmenhilde had never shown inclinations to looking down on humans since they met. Then again, she was a traumatized vampire who ran halfway across the world because some super vampire started mass genocide on her race.

"I see. I guess that makes sense. Come to think of it, you did went out with Aoko frequently this past week."

Elmenhilde nodded.

"Aoko has been helping me getting… adjusted to human society. She thought sending me to school will help. It still grates on me that I have to put up with this but I have no choice."

She still voiced her dislike of being among humans from time to time like that but at least Sora knew that it was mostly on reflex and not because she hates humans. Even if she did in the past, which he wouldn't know, she has more things to worry about than some misplaced pride or prejudice and so far, Elmenhilde has proven that she value survival more than her own pride.

"I see. I'll help you however I can since we are friends after all but, what about your weakness to sunlight and what about your blood supply?"

Sora asked, this time out of concern rather than any urgent need. Of course, as a vampire, Elmenhilde is weak to sunlight, although he doesn't know how it would affect her since he had never learned about the local vampires. In a Dead Apostle's case though, it depends on their power. The most powerful of the Apostles has no problem walking under the sun while the weaker ones couldn't stand being under the sunlight.

"We vampires have our own way to survive under the sun. The stronger we are, the more tolerance we have. I am strong enough to walk in the sun but I will be weaker than usual until the sun sets. Besides, this is nothing compared to what I have to go through to get here."

The vampire said the last part a bit bitterly. She had told Sora about how she has to cross continents to escape the genocide of her race in Europe. Along the way, she has to keep running even under the hottest sun to escape her pursuers. He doesn't know how painful it must be for her to have to keep running while under the sun but now she seems to have developed some resistance to it, which is good.

"As for the blood, Aoko said that she can get me some but, if there is any emergency, she told me to get some from you."

Sora blinked at that. Get some from him? Well, he had given her blood before but…

"…I won't turn into a vampire if you bite me, right?"

Elmenhilde rolled her eyes as if he had just said something stupid. Sora thinks that's a valid concern for him. After all, vampires can turn others through biting, and he had seen an Apostle turn someone into a Dead, which is pretty much a zombie, through one bite.

"No, I won't. If I just suck out your blood then you won't change. You will only change if I gave you my blood."

That is good to hear. He doesn't really want to be a vampire even if he did consider them cool when he was younger. Although reality has its own ways to break a child's expectations.

"Speaking of that though…"

Suddenly, Elmenhilde blushed as she looked up to him. Why is she blushing and why is she looking expectantly at him? It took Sora a minute to realize what she wants. The boy then sighs as he kneeled down on one knee and tilt his head a little to show his neck.

"Just saying but it's not like I want to drink your blood or anything. Aoko just forgot to give me a blood pack today, you understand!"

"…just drink."

With a huff, Elmenhilde stepped forward and bit into his neck. While he had given Elmenhilde his blood before, that time he just cut his wrist and pour his blood into a glass. This would be the first time he gave her blood through biting. He braced himself for a world of pain as Elmenhilde sank her teeth into his neck.

The pain never comes. Instead, he felt relaxed and even a little tingly as Elmenhilde suck his blood. This is quite unexpected. He never thought that getting his blood sucked could feel so relaxing. After a few moments, Elmenhilde stopped sucking and stepped away.

"…what was that? I didn't expect being bitten by a vampire to feel like that."

Elmenhilde took out a handkerchief from her pocket and cleaned her mouth from the leftover blood before answering him.

"What, you expect it to hurt? It only hurts when we want it to hurt. Besides, can you imagine how inconvenient it is when your prey kept screaming when you suck out their blood? Not only will they be loud but we'll have exorcists on our tail after every feeding. When we vampires suck out blood from our victims, we also inject anesthetic into our victim's vein."

That makes sense. If their victims were to scream all the time, a vampire can't feed in peace and once a town knew that there's a vampire feeding on their residence, the church will inevitably learn of it one way or another.

"That is… convenient."

Elmenhilde nodded as she turned away while lightly blushing. What she didn't tell him though is that a vampire's bite can't only inject anesthetic but also induce some… other things. There is a reason why dhampir exists despite vampires' elitist society.

"Right, now that that's taken care of, let's go back to class."

Sora nodded and he followed her up the stairs. It looks like school is going to be much more interesting from now on.

* * *

-2 months later-

She had decided to experiment with her new physiology first. Her priority right now is to learn as much as she could about her abilities and its limits. What knowledge she glanced from Crimson Moon's memory gave her a rough idea about how her new physiology supposedly work and its difference with how local vampire physiology worked.

Superior strength, speed, regeneration, and magic potential that would make even purebloods feel envy. That is the basic difference between a Dead Apostle and local vampires. As a True Ancestor, Valerie stood above normal Apostles, the pureblood of their kind in a sense, and superior in everything. Though there is no such thing as a pureblood or halfblood among Dead Apostles. You are either one or not one at all, which is a rather interesting concept since vampires of her world consider blood purity very important.

That is her basic physical ability. Magically speaking, her power is vastly different from the local vampires, even Dead Apostles as she is a True Ancestor and therefore, with how the Millennium Castle is starting to take root in this world, she possesses the ability called Marble Phantasm, the ability to manipulate the phenomenon around the world. It is still unavailable to her for now but once the Millennium Castle, either hers or Crimson Moon, fully took root in this world, then she would be able to use it.

It's troublesome. Piecing together fragmented information and guesswork to find out what she can do took quite an effort. Not to mention the experiments which are not clean most of the time which also serve to remind her of her mental state. Her lack of guilt and apprehension at some of the things she did scared her but she also grudgingly admit that it helps with stomaching some of the things she did.

"Zombies. These are not vampires but zombies. Well, vampiric zombies but still zombies that I don't know what to do with."

Valerie sighs as she watched a large gathering of groaning walking corpses. To experiment on her ability to turn people into Dead Apostles, she picked several people society won't miss and turn them into vampires, or at least that's the idea. Turning someone into Dead Apostle is different from the usual act of turning people into vampires.

Normally, when a local vampire wanted to turn a human into their kind, they would inject their blood into the human's body and the human will gradually change in a similar manner to undergoing a mutation and this can be done on anyone. But to make a Dead Apostle though, there is a long and very troublesome process.

If she were to try turn any random people off the street, the result will end up with her victim dying and then returning as a Dead instead, basically just mindless zombie with a taste for blood. Nothing a competent fighter cannot handle and certainly far from the power of an Apostle.

So far, she had picked up around three hundred people to experiment on. Out of all of them, only four became full-fledged vampires and all at different intervals. The slowest of them took the whole three months to change while the quickest took a week. But at least she figured out what factor would influence whether someone stayed a Dead or become a vampire.

Magic potential.

The slowest test subject has a somewhat moderate magic potential while the quickest has the highest on top of being a dormant sacred gear user, a Twice Critical but still a sacred gear user. Well, she has to kill all four of them though since the first thing they tried to do after she allowed them some freedom is to terrorize some small communities in the French countryside. She should've expected that when she picked them off the street for being lowlives.

This is a troubling situation. The Dead she has in her command are obedient for the most part but they are mostly useless if she wanted to use them to fight Crimson Moon. But the vampires she did manage to create are all problematic and bloodthirsty with bad personality that she had to kill them all before they do too much damage.

"If I want a proper force that would work with me then I have to pick them carefully."

Which is another disadvantage in her battle with Crimson Moon. She might have looser morals now but she at least intellectually knew what line she couldn't cross. Deliberately creating bloodthirsty sadistic vampires are one of them. She preferred if her force is not one to deliberately cause trouble and randomly kill people because they could. Which means she has to do selective recruitment, and that won't be easy.

"Quality over quantity would be good but…"

Valerie sighs. Three months and she's still nowhere near to building a proper force of her own and from the rumors she heard, Brunestud is already building his own force. Unlike her, he has an easier time since he would know what to do to turn people into Apostles from day one and he doesn't need to be picky about who he turned as long as they obey him, or maybe he knew how to make them obey him.

Maybe she should hand out fliers to recruit? Something like 'let's become a super vampire!' or something along that line. Maybe she'll eventually be desperate enough to do it. Hopefully not. That would be very humiliating, emotionally numb or not.

With nothing else she can do, Valerie left the room where she kept her Dead. The recovery of the Millennium Castle is progressing slowly but smoothly. The Reality Marble is slowly becoming her own as it changed itself to suit her, becoming her home. With it, she never has to worry about staying out in the streets and nobody can find her.

Changing back into her blazer and skirt with a snap of her finger, the vampire left her castle. Currently she's somewhere in eastern France, investigating a case of disappearances, hoping to find a lead on her sworn enemy. Hopefully it's not a miss.

Last time she followed a trail of disappearances, she ended up finding a stray devil instead. She was so irritated that she killed the stray with a single spell, the light spell she got from Georg, and left no remains of the stray behind.

After thinking about it, she should've captured the stray and brought it back to the Millennium Castle. With her chains it is a simple matter to capture a stray and then she could experiment on it.

As she recalled, devils use something called an evil piece to reincarnate other race into their own to replenish their declining number. Normally speaking, the evil piece cannot be removed from the reincarnated devil but maybe she could do that with her soul surgery and Sephiroth Eyes.

It is an idea worth researching, especially because she will need a surefire way to skip the Dead stage when turning a sacred gear user. While the magic potential was left, the sacred gear left the host the moment the person entered the process of becoming a Dead, because the Dead are essentially dead.

Come to think of it, there is still that sacred gear she extracted from the Hero Faction member of Khaos Brigade that she extracted. Maybe she should extract sacred gears from more of those Hero Faction people and then make some vampires before giving them a sacred gear. That is one way of creating an Apostle that can use sacred gear.

So many things to do. Hopefully this trip to France will give her some ideas.

* * *

 **So Elmenhilde started school with Issei and Sora. That's it for them, at least for now since Elmenhilde has settled. The next time we come back to them will be when canon started, which will be different since for one thing, Issei didn't meet a perverted old man in the park as a kid but he met the dreaded Blue. By the way, I still haven't thought about who to pair Issei with in here. I think it's time to think about that. So my first thought is Yumizuka Satsuki. By the way, I think I will keep things to single pairing in here so Issei will only get one girl. Or maybe... Katase and Murayama?**

 **HolyKnight5: Zelretch will probably learn about Valerie either through Aoko or Arcueid. Not sure how I would make that meeting go but Arcueid will meet Valerie one day since they both have the Millennium Castle. As for Valerie's Apostles, Xenovia huh? I think I'm interested.**

 **FanNasuVerse93: Lavinia is... well, isn't she with Tobio and Vali around this time? Xenovia is an idea and Jeanne already has death sentence over her head and I am thinking of turning her into a vampiric Jalter which should be amusing. Siegfried is... nahh. But I still have that darkness sacred gear so I'm thinking about an OC that uses that or... give it to Jalter since double SG seems to be a thing. And yes, Aoko is living in Irina's house. And since you mention about humans... I do have this idea. What about Katase and Murayama both being descendants of Ushiwakamaru and Raikou? Then they both saw Issei and Sora hunting Apostles and they join up to become vampire hunters?**

 **robocoaster: While Valerie's power is close to Heaven's Feel, it is not. And a Servant Summoning actually uses 2 True Magic to pull off. One is the materialization of the soul by Heaven's Feel and the other is establishing a connection to the Throne of Heroes through Kaleidoscope. Valerie doesn't have the 2nd so Servant summoning, even pseudo-Servant, is unlikely... unless a very special circumstances can be made. Also, Sora does have circuits and as for how he can get it and make it work as well as how he can have his MEoDP, that will be revealed in the future during the flashback where he met Aoko.**

 **Guest: That is also an interesting idea. Although maybe instead of an army of vampires, she has 2 or 3 Apostles that are close to her while the rest of her allies are humans, like Aoko's faction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Encounter Under The Night Sky**

As the sun sets in the horizon, bringing night to a small rural town in the French countryside, Valerie walk through the alleys between buildings in the cover of darkness. It is no place for a young girl to walk around at such time but it's not like she has anything to worry about. Should any pervert or mugger try to assault her, they would find that she is the most dangerous being in town tonight.

She had just arrived here not long ago and after feeding on a young man she hypnotized without endangering his life (feeding on criminals too much did not sit well with her stomach, or her mind), she waited for night to come so she can begin her investigation.

Truthfully, she's not even sure if this is a lead or not. Due to her circumstances, she doesn't exactly have any contact in the supernatural world that she can ask so she instead keep an ear out in the mundane world. The police usually have a thing or two about cases that might or might not involve the supernatural world.

The lead she is currently following is about a case of serial murder targeting youths in this town. She happened to hear about it from a couple of police officers drinking their woes away in a bar. Hypnotism is a really useful skill, and particularly effective on drunkards with their lowered mental capacity.

What makes the case stand out to her is the fact that much of the victim's blood appeared to have been drained dry before the victims were brutally killed in a manner similar to being mauled by beasts. That sounds a lot like a vampire's feeding, well not the local vampires since the method of killing was too messy but it fits how an Apostle would kill.

Unlike the local vampires who like to act as if they are highly civilized and noble creatures, Dead Apostles does not shy away from brutality and showing how bloodthirsty they can be. Well local vampires can be brutal but they like to play a civilized façade while Apostles only does so for their amusement or convenience and have no illusion to what kind of being they actually are.

That's her opinion though and she will be the first to admit that she does not have the best view on local vampires due to her past. Being a dhampir in a house full of purebloods is not pleasant. If she can travel to the past, she'd entertain the thought of showing off her new status as the 'purest vampire of Crimson Moon's lineage' or something. That would be interesting.

What? Despite her problem with Crimson Moon himself, she like what she has become compared to what she was before and to be honest, the vampires of Crimson Moon are superior and if the knowledge she gained from Brunestud was right, their status in his home dimension is above Divine Spirits who are basically gods. At least the True Ancestors are and she's basically a variation of the True Ancestors modified to suit his needs in this world that has rules different from his own.

As she walked around randomly, she also kept her ears and eyes open. With her Sephiroth Eyes, she can see everything all around her without having to turn her head. And with her hearing, she can hear people talking even from beyond walls.

She also sniffed the air to see if there's any scent of blood she can follow. As a vampire, her sense of smell is sharper than any hound when it comes to blood. And she could smell it, blood. But it has dulled somewhat so what she is currently smelling is likely leftover smell from a killing. At least the smell confirms that this is the area of the previous feeding… or just an ordinary murder.

Following the scent of blood, Valerie eventually found an area blocked off by police lines in an inconspicuous alley. The area barred by police lines is filled with blood splatters all over the place like someone has been mauled by a wild beast, which is probably what the official report from the police would be and that would be all they can probably find. For her though, the crime scene shows so much more.

Through her eyes, she could see traces of active magic in the air and… a figure. Opening her 'eyes' and ears, Valerie entered the crime scene.

Sephiroth Graal has the ability to show its user the 'true face of the world' and enable her to see and hear things not even other supernatural beings could. Even after it evolves into a new sub-species, that ability did not disappear, instead, it became stronger.

Through her eyes, she saw the air rippled as three ghostly figures appear in front of her, looking angry. Spirits, her eyes enable her to clearly see spirits of the deceased, an ability only available to beings closely related to death like reapers and gods of the dead.

The spirits try to attack her, clawing her with their ghostly pale hands while letting out a ghostly shriek. Of course, their action amounts to nothing as their hands only pass through her. They are not powerful enough to influence the material world and even if they do, they are no threat to her.

"Please, calm down."

Valerie spoke in a kindly tone while lacing her voice with some power from Sephiroth Graal. Pure energy washes over the spirits which calmed them down. Using the power of Sephiroth Graal, she possesses the ability to influence spirits, especially low-level ones, through her voice. It is not really an unusual power as it works on the same principle as intimidation through strong presence. Hers simply has the additional power to work on spirits normally untouched by such ability. She can even perform spirit exorcism through speaking alone should she put more power in her voice! But that's not why she's here.

"Do you know what I am?"

She asked. The spirits nodded. That's good. That means they either knew about the supernatural when they were alive or they were killed by one. Now it's time to see whether her lead is correct or if it is a dead end. Hopefully this is a lead. At least since she has Sephiroth Graal, she has more options available to her when it comes to information gathering.

"I am here following a trace of supernatural murder and I need your help. Tell me, was the one who killed you a vampire or resemble the description of a vampire?"

She asked. The answer did not come in the form of proper verbal response but a whispering voice in the wind. Spirits do not have a physical vocal cord after all. Stronger spirits with enough power to influence the material world can learn to speak properly but since these spirits are new and weak, they can't. Fortunately, with some adjustment from her Longinus, Valerie could make out what the spirits are trying to say.

They described their killer to her as an individual with pale skin and blood red eyes possessing fangs and sharp claws acting ferally once he started attacking them. Their killer was brutal, ripping them apart piece by piece while consuming their flesh and blood. The image they are describing would've made lesser people throw out their lunch but for Valerie, she didn't feel disgust, fear, or pity. All she feel is satisfaction from getting a relevant information.

"I see. That does sound like a Dead Apostle vampire. Thank you for your help. I promise I will hunt down this vampire and kill him for you."

She told the spirits. She didn't make the promise out of any sense of justice, sympathy, or empathy though. She figured that since she'll end up killing the Apostle anyway, she could give them such promise as thanks in return for helping her. The spirits appear satisfied with her promise. With her business done, Valerie left the crime scene through a single jump to the rooftop.

With a description of the Apostle acquired, her search will become much easier. She will simply need to find someone matching the description given by the spirits or, failing that, follow the trail of blood the Apostle will inevitably leave in his wake. It's at least a start.

As she were about to start patrolling the city through rooftops though, her nose caught the smell of fresh blood. She sharpened her senses, particularly her eyes, and saw a small barrier being erected not far from her position. Valerie smirked. It looks like today is her lucky day.

Heading straight towards the barrier, or bounded field as it is called by Magus of the other world, she jumped into the air and dropped into the barrier from above. She saw an Apostle fitting the spirits' description below her, cornering a scared blonde child. Grinning, she dropped in between them, surprising the child and the Apostle. She delivered a powerful kick at the Apostle's stomach with all the force she can muster, which is a lot.

Being kicked by a leg that possess strength to level a mountain easily, the Apostle's body was immediately ripped apart. Just as the body was blown away, chains appear all around to catch the pieces and drag them into the Millennium Castle. It was over in an instant. It should be expected though. Valerie did not held back unlike in her skirmish with the Hero Faction. Her goal is simple. Get in, capture the Apostle, get information, and kill him. While it had appeared like she had killed the Apostle in one attack, she knew that the pieces will reform itself inside the Castle, especially since she wanted to keep him alive for now.

With half her objective accomplished, Valerie then turn towards the child she had just rescued… that is until she sensed another presence rounding the corner. A blue haired woman dressed as a nun appeared. In her hands are six blades held like a claw. Their eyes met… and the woman attacked.

* * *

Of all the things Ciel thought could happen in her life, and there are a lot of things she imagined could happen to her as someone who is a part of the elite Burial Agency, taking on a mission in another world, one totally unconnected to their Root, is definitely beyond her imagination. She recalled how she got herself dragged into this.

One day, Arcueid Brunestud came looking for her in her school. Seeing her appear at her school is not really unusual since she would always wait for Tohno Shiki to come out at the front gate. But that day was unusual because Arcueid was not looking for Shiki but her, Ciel.

That itself is unusual. While currently Arcueid is not a target for elimination by the church, she is also not their friend. Plus, she and Arc would always fight whenever they met so it's extremely unusual that Arcueid would come looking for her out of her own will seeing as they are both each other's mortal enemy.

It turns out that it was Zelretch who needed help.

Wasn't that a big surprise? The Wizard Marshall of Clock Tower, the Kaleidoscope himself came to her to request for help. But after hearing what Arcueid and Zelretch has to say, she cannot refuse their request. After all, the possible return of Crimson Moon Brunestud is something unwanted by the church themselves.

How did they know this? That is because Arcueid and Zelretch, and possibly every other Apostles with closest connection to Crimson Moon felt the manifestation of the Millennium Castle somewhere, and that somewhere is extremely unexpected. It manifested in another world.

There is a difference between parallel world and other world. Parallel worlds are worlds that are not just located close to each other in the multiverse but also shares the same Root. Imagine that Root is the seed of a tree. The trunk would make up the main timeline and the branches is the parallel worlds born from different possibilities connected to the main timeline. Despite the differences, the parallel worlds still belong to one tree that came from one Root. They share the same general timeline apart from the minor differences and they all share the same law that governs their universe.

Other world is different. If parallel worlds are branches that belong to one timeline sharing the same Root with the same logic and rules, other world is like another tree entirely. They have their own Root that has their own set of rules very different from their own and their world can be radically different with no similarity at all. The world she is currently in is one such world that belongs to another Root and while some general events in history remains largely the same from what she had learned, everything else is different.

The magecraft system they use, the phantasmal species they have, the geography of the land, while many things appear to be the same at one glance, everything else is different, especially the magecraft system and phantasmal species.

For one thing, magecraft is much easier to learn in this world, though instead of the term magecraft, they use the term magic because no distinction was made like back in her homeworld. And hard work can actually make a magician grow stronger with their magic no matter if they start of as weak, which is impossible back home as the amount of magic a person has was determined by birth. Humans here are also on average stronger than back home, or at least those involved with the Moonlit World on this side are with enough training.

Those are the basic things she had learned so far. Of course, the reality about different worlds is much more complex than that but those are details only a proper Magus would want to know.

Currently, her job, as suggested by Zelretch and Aozaki Aoko, is to infiltrate this world's church. According to Aoko, it shouldn't be too hard as the rules of the church is much more lax in this world and they are not as cautious or professional as back home. As long as she can play the role of an ordinary nun, she should be able to get in just fine.

Her plan is simple. Insert herself into the local church in order to learn more about how the church of this world work and then slowly integrate herself into their ranks… as a normal believer. While it would be great if she could become the equivalent of an Executor in this world, her magecraft is different from this world's magic. She would be found out if anyone were to see her in active combat. Once she knew more though, she can then adjust her plan as circumstances dictated.

It has only been a month since she was first inserted into this world and it is only possible thanks to the research Aoko brought back, allowing Zelretch to create a Mystic Code that allows her to operate in this world without problem. Worn around her neck is a jeweled necklace made from the same material and loaded with spell similar to Zelretch's Jeweled Sword. This Mystic Code protects her from the world's correction ability that would eliminate her due to her foreign nature through method different from their world's Gaia.

It also serves as a lifeline connecting her to her own Root, not in the sense like True Magic that directly connects Magicians to the Root but like a cable tethering her to her own reality. It allows her to use her Mysteries without it being crushed immediately and constantly supply her with her dimension's prana as absorbing the mana from this world which is radically different and connected to a different Root would kill her in the same way as drinking a lethal poison.

Putting that aside though.

Currently, she is running across the empty street of a small town in the French countryside. By a stroke of luck, or bad luck depending on how you look at it, she came across a murder that greatly resembles a Dead Apostle's feeding yesterday night. She overheard the people in the local church suspecting this as a stray devil's action but knowing what it really is, Ciel decided that she should patrol the streets.

It is not a waste. Thirty minutes into her patrol, she sensed a bounded field forming nearby. It is a bounded field designed to keep normal people from escaping. They can enter but they cannot leave. It is designed to trap people inside, and it is most used by Apostles who likes to hunt. She had seen it before so many times that no matter how subtle the caster is, she will always manage to sense it. Although to be fair, the Apostles or other people who use this kind of bounded field are hunters who enjoy trapping or fighting their prey. It is a bounded field meant to be found.

Summoning her black keys to her hand, Ciel dived head first into the bounded field located in a rather spacious alley between some buildings. Once she entered though, she could feel the strong magic in the air. In response to the coming battle, she activated her keys.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a powerful kick followed by a shockwave of unnatural proportion shaking the air. The buildings around her rattled, which definitely would startle the occupants. Some windows even broke from the shockwave alone. Whatever did that must have some serious physical strength since there's barely any spike in magic around when she heard the kick.

When Ciel turn around the corner, she saw her. A girl wearing a school uniform with knee-length skirt and black blazer. She looks to be around her own age with long blonde hair and enchantingly beautiful face. But what caught Ciel's attention is her eyes, glowing crimson eyes that she's familiar with. She knows what this girl is and without any hesitation, Ciel attacked.

* * *

 **Well, this took a while to finish. I'll say this straight. Valerie is damn overpowered. If she goes serious and deploy everything she has, Khaos Brigade in its entirety won't be able to stop her except if Ophis personally fights. Among Apostles, probably only the top 10 DAA can fight her. Physically, she is as powerful as Arcueid in her full form, not the weakened Arcueid in Tsukihime. Magically, Arcueid could match her potential but in practice, Valerie is superior due to her cheat code (Longinus) and her mindset. So if there are a lot of one-sided fights when Valerie actually take the field, don't be surprised. She is the equivalent of Archetype Earth in this world.**

 **Anyway, Valerie met Ciel. I decided to put Ciel in since I figured that Aoko would need help and eventually, Issei and Sora will need a proper combat teacher. Other than that, I can't say much about Ciel's appearance here other than adding a bit more on how this story's setting works. Unlike the usual where Nasuverse magic users is empowered since DxD is technically still in the Age of Gods or Zelretch has complete superiority, this setting is much more harsh. Nasuverse magic users will be poisoned by the foreign mana in this world much like how humans started to die out due to grain poisoning in that future depicted in Notes where all Types descended onto earth and Ether Liners appeared. True Magic offered Magicians a passive protection but normal Magus needed active possession, thus the Mystic Code that Ciel has. This will be the same rule I use in my Cross Order. Let's see how they work in such environment.**

 **HolyKnight5: That is interesting but maybe... what if instead of joining Valerie, she join Ciel instead. I can revive that idea where Via is Ciel's apprentice.**

 **Guest: There is no chance of that happening... unless Rias ask nicely. Sora will consider helping her if she ask nicely but if she went through with her usual convoluted plan of reincarnating either Issei or Sora, Rias would be lucky if she get to keep her neck attached. If it is Valerie... well, she'll help by destroying Riser... and the Underworld... and then have Rias pay up by turning her and her peerage into Apostles.**

 **demonic hellfire: She could. She apparently change her 'focal point' in order to not see the lines so technically, she can turn off her eyes.**

 **fg7dragon: Well that opened up some possibilities with Servants, though if I include any, I think it will mostly be for the Blue's faction. They need the advantage. As for Valerie's vampires, I finally have some ideas. Thanks for the suggestion but I will be using Trinity Blood instead. And demi-servants huh? I have one in mind already.**

 **PikaMew1288: Well she has no ultimate plan right now since she's still gathering information but that could be her endgame. As for reviving or consuming God and Evil Dragons, God died a long time before she was even born and she wouldn't be able to find His soul anyway. It will be revealed later. As for the Evil Dragons, she will need to find their body first. And there's no need to mention Valerie becoming a devil because this story has more potential of devils becoming vampires thanks to her than the other way around.**


End file.
